Fallout
image:logo.jpg **The Game that started it all** //"War. War never changes. The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower. But war never changes. In the 21st century, war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired. Only this time, the spoils of war were also its weapons. Petroleum and uranium. For these resources, China would invade Alaska, the US would annex Canada, and the European Commonwealth would dissolve into quarreling, bickering nation-states, bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth. In 2077, the storm of world war had come again. In two brief hours, most of the planet was reduced to cinders. And from the ashes of nuclear devastation, a new civilization would struggle to arise. A few were able to reach the relative safety of the large underground Vaults. Your family was part of the group that entered Vault Thirteen. Imprisoned safely behind the large Vault door, under a mountain of stone, a generation has lived without knowledge of the outside world. Life in the Vault is about to change"// Fallout was the first installment in the Fallout series by Interplay . This game is truly unique in story and setting, it revolutionized the entire RPG scene. Here's what it's all about: Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game Set in the aftermath of a world-wide nuclear war, Fallout will challenge you to survive in an unknown and dangerous world. You will take the role of a Vault-dweller, a person who has grown up in a secluded, underground survival Vault. Circumstances arise that force you to go Outside -- to a strange world 80 years after the end of the modern civilization. A world of mutants, radiation, gangs and violence. Your immediate task is to find a replacement for the broken water purification controller chip. Without that chip, your fellow Vault dwellers are doomed to dehydration or be forced to leave the safety of the Vault for the Outside. The core of the game revolves around your character. When you start Fallout, you can choose or modify one of three pre-made characters, or create your own from scratch. The character creation system allows you to make a vibrant, unique character. We use a skill-based system to allow you to fine tune your character. As you gain experience (roughly half from combat, the other half is from solving adventure seeds and non-combat based events), your character will grow as you determine. No classes here! Combat in Fallout is tactical turn-based. You can take as much time as you need to make decisions. Choose from different types of attacks, with a variety of weapons and attack skills. Weapons include: shotguns, flamers, chain-guns, rocket launchers, sledgehammers, brass knuckles and more. Release Date: September 30, 1997 System Specs: * P90mhz or faster * Windows® version:16MB RAM minimum, Dos®:32MB RAM minimum * SVGA (VESA-compliant) graphics card * DirectSound compatible sound card/Soundblaster-compatible card * Windows® 95, 98, 2000 or ME * 10MB of Hard Drive Space minimum **Misc Articles** * How to install Fallout on XP/2000/NT * On Vault Boy and Pip Boy * .223 pistol origins **Reviews** * Review at PC Gamer Review * Review at Game-Revolution * Review at Adrenaline Vault * Review at Gamekult * Review at GameSpot Note: It is a little known fact that none of the Orderites have actually played Fallout.